


Homecoming

by wibblywobblymess



Series: The Girl in the Motel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Husband!Dean, Mention of Assault, Uncle Sam, daddy!dean, hinting at conspiracy (At least I think that's what we'd call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have finally settled down into a pseudo-normal life.<br/>They share a home with Nikki and Havyin. Even though they still hunt, it's nothing like it once was - they are back to the simpler hunts, so they can be home, and take care of their family. They taught the girls everything they could to keep them safe if they aren't around, but sometimes, they can't protect them until it's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

                The house behind the motel hadn’t seen so much activity in years, not since the previous owner’s family had been bustling about inside. For years and years, it had just been Nikki and Hayvin, living between the motel and their home. No family. Hell, the only time any other kids had been around the house had been when Hayvin got older, and her friends came to visit.

                Having the Winchesters, and the formerly fallen Angel, move in with them? It perked the house tremendously.

                Even after Castiel moved out, and into a house not too far away that he was sharing with Gabriel and a few other fallen angels, Dean and Sam stayed in the house, keeping the girls safe, and happy. Despite Nikki’s dislike of the idea, both boys taught Hayvin how to defend herself – just in case. After a while, Nikki joined in. As Dean put it, _we’re all Winchesters, and that’s not the safest occupation in the world, you have to be extra careful_. It was the worry in his eyes that melted Nikki, and brought her to agree to learn what he wanted to teach.

                Things were good. Everyone was safe. Dean and Sam would disappear now and again to hunt, but they always came home. They always called. And Cas would keep an eye on the house if he stayed behind – something Nikki was grateful for.

                Then Hayvin turned 17.

                And brought her boyfriend home for the first time.

                It was two weeks before Homecoming, and Nikki was curled up on the couch, tucked beneath one of Dean’s arms, while he watched TV, and she read a book, her head on his shoulder, her back pressed against his side. Sam had his feet kicked up on the table from where he sat in the recliner, looking through newspaper articles on his computer. The sound of the front door brought Nikki’s eyes up over the top of her book, and the sight of Hayvin peering cautiously around the corner into the living room caused her to raise her brow.

“Hey, sweetie…” she said hesitantly, as Hayvin smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, hey, mom…Dad…Uncle Sam…” Both men turned their attentions to the teen in the doorway, before she cleared her throat, and straightened her posture. “Um…I…I was hoping I could…I want…um…I’d like you guys to meet someone.” As she stuttered, Nikki closed her book, and Sam set his computer on the table, all three of the adults standing up.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, curiously. Hayvin reached behind her, and tugged, pulling a boy a couple inches taller than her into view, his dark hair shorter than Dean’s, and spiked.

“Hey…I’m Mark.”

“This is…my boyfriend.”

                Nikki glanced at Dean as he pressed a hand against the small of her back, and smiled, stepping around her with his other hand outstretched.

“Good to meet you. Dean Winchester.”

“Pleasure, sir.”

“Oh, uh…don’t _sir_ …” Hayvin whispered, as Dean chuckled. “This is my dad…and my mom.”

“Nice to meet you,” Nikki smiled.

“And my Uncle Sam…my dad’s brother.” Mark shook Nikki’s hand, and paused while reaching for Sam’s, glancing between him and Dean.

“You two are really tall.”

“Family thing,” Sam smirked.

“I…see…”

                Hayvin glanced between her boyfriend, and her family, before elbowing Mark a little, and clearing her throat.

“Uh… _remember_ …remember this morning, when I said that Homecoming was in a couple of weeks?” Nikki nodded, reaching a hand behind her to squeeze Dean’s – he had been sleeping that morning, when Hayvin and Nikki spoke. She simply forgot to mention it. “Well…Mark is my date…if that’s alright.”

“Of course it is,” Nikki answered, with another squeeze.

“Great! Thanks mom. I’m just gonna walk him to his car, I’ll be back in a minute,” she said, grabbing Mark’s hand and yanking him out the door.

“Nice to meet you all!” he called over his shoulder, before the door slammed shut.

“ _Homecoming_?” Dean asked, turning his attention to Nikki. She held up her hands, chuckling softly, and nodding.

“Yes. School dance. We talked about this morning, while _someone_ was sleeping. I didn’t know at the time, though, that there was a boyfriend in the picture,” Nikki assured him, slipping off towards the kitchen. Sam snickered, and flopped back into his chair, hoisting his laptop back off the table.

                Dean hopped after Nikki, catching her arm in the other room, and turning her to see him.

“I promise,” she started, before he could, “that I was going to tell you about it. I just…forgot…” Dean’s uncertain green eyes met Nikki’s hopeful brown ones, before she placed her hands on his shoulders, pushed herself up on her toes, and pressed a light kiss on the tip of his nose. “She’s _seventeen_. She’s allowed to date and have boyfriends. I don’t know if you recall, but you were picking me up around her age.”

“Ey, hey, you were _eighteen_ , and that was different, because I was a lot older than you.”

“Oh yeah, because you magically stopped being older than me sometime between then and now, dork.” Dean snorted, and clamped his hands against her hips, pulling her body against his.

“I’d be careful if I were you, considering I know where you sleep, Mrs. Winchester,” he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Oh, I’m _so scared_ ,” she teased, pressing a rough kiss against his lips before hopping back, and bounding out of the room.

“Hey!”

                Just around the corner from the kitchen, almost to the bedroom, Dean caught the laughing redhead, and pulled her back. In one swift motion, his hands were around her hips, and he had hoisted her up, pressing her back against the wall as he moved his body against hers, pinning her in place.

“You know you probably should be, right?”

“Because you’re a Winchester? Yes. I should be. But I’m not,” Nikki giggled, moving her hands around his shoulders. “I don’t know if you remember, you were in town for a salt-and-burn when we first met. Just finished doing the same to my father right before Hayvin was conceived.” Dean snickered, and pressed his forehead against hers as he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

“I remember, I remember. How you didn’t run away screaming, Nik…” She nudged her nose against his, smiling.

“Look. Hayvin is seventeen, and had a better upbringing than I did. And you can use that _Winchester_ threat on Mark, make sure he doesn’t step out of line. We can work all this in our favor, and you know that.” Dean quirked a brow, raising his head to see her, and smirked.

“I guess that’s true.”

“Oh! Guys! Really? I can see you, I’m _right here_!” Hayvin squeaked, closing the front door behind her. Nikki squealed, half from the sound of her daughter, half from the feeling of Dean’s teeth nipping at her neck, as he pulled her off the wall, and ducked them into the bedroom, shutting the door on Sam’s boisterous laughter.

                The adults may have been okay with letting Hayvin go to the Homecoming Dance, but neither Sam nor Dean were willing to let her go without some ground rules – for both her, and Mark.

                No physical contact beyond hugs, and dancing.  (Which resulted in an eye roll from Hayvin.)

                No leaving the dance early unless it’s to bring Hayvin home immediately. (A scoff and a chuckle from Mark.)

                No staying out past curfew.

                Despite the eye roll and the scoff, both of them agreed to those ground rules, and Hayvin promised, one hand over her heart and the other on Dean’s cheek, that she knew the boundaries, and nothing would cross them.

                When Homecoming arrived, Nikki stood in the middle of Hayvin’s room, tucking her daughter’s hair around her shoulder to clear the zipper before she closed her daughter into the dress.

“You look great, sweetie.”

“Thanks, mom,” Hayvin smiled, glancing at her mom in the mirror. Biting her lip, Nikki ducked into her bedroom, before returning with a silver chain, a white-silver rose dangling from it.

“This was…my mother’s. My brother kept it until he passed, and I just never had occasion to really wear it. I’d like you to. Tonight.” Hayvin peered up at her mom, wide-eyed.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” With a tight embrace, Hayvin turned back around, letting Nikki clip the cool chain against her skin. She paused, at the sound of the doorbell, and Nikki snickered. “Guess who’s getting the door.”

“Oh god.”

                Dean pulled the door open, peering out at Mark as he stood in the doorway, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

“Sir.”

“Don’t sir me, kid. Just call me Dean. Come on in, Hayvin’s still getting ready.”

                Neither Winchester had to say anything. They sat Mark in the living room, and simply sat and watched him, enough to make him fidget more, until Nikki led Hayvin out. Mark stopped, brow quirked, at the sight of the youngest Winchester in a mid-calf length blue dress, most of her hair pulled back but some pieces curled and bouncing around her face.

“Wow,” Dean said softly, glancing over at Nikki.

“You look great,” Mark chuckled, leaning over and kissing her lightly on the cheek. She blushed, and nodded.

“Thank you.”

“You ready to go?”

“Uh, hey, not yet. First, a couple of pictures. Then you can go,” Sam cut in, frowning from a few feet away.

                Nikki made it quick, a few quick shots of the young couple, before nodding at Mark, and hugging Hayvin.

“You be good…have fun, okay? Call if you need anything.”

“I will, mom, I promise,” she chuckled, pulling away, and hugging Dean. Nikki frowned, looking around, before patting her hip.

“Let me get your purse, hold on,” Nikki smiled, ducking down the hall. It took her a minute, before she returned with the purse in one hand, and Hayvin’s phone in the other. “Just be careful. _Both of you_.”

“No worries, Mrs. W, we’ll be just fine,” Mark smiled, waving at Sam, shaking Dean’s hand, and leading Hayvin out the door.

                Dean, Sam, and Nikki stood in the living room, watching the door fall shut, before Sam sighed.

“He seems like a douche bag,” he mumbled.

“He could have at least held the door,” Dean pointed out.

“Oh, boys, grow up. You think I let her go without her mace and a switchblade?” Nikki asked, turning and walking into the kitchen. Sam barked out a laugh, slapping Dean on the back, and turned towards the couch.

“You hit the nail on the head with this one, Dean.”

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean answered, through a laugh, as he followed Nikki. “I have taught you well, young grasshopper,” he told her, hooking his arms around her waist as she pulled open the fridge. Giggling, Nikki leaned into him, and cocked her head back against his shoulder to see him.

“As much as I wanted to like him, I just don’t trust him. I don’t know him well enough,” she chuckled. “Though, I’m not one to talk, I suppose.” Dean pressed a kiss to her temple, and gave her a light squeeze.

“I don’t trust him either…”

“But you’ve taught her well.”

“Like I’m letting my kid live life unprepared.” Nikki shifted, and leaned up, pressing a light kiss against his lips.

“You are a good dad, Dean.” He blushed, and rested his forehead against hers, smiling.

"Love you, Nik."

 “Love you too, Dean.”

                The dance was over at ten. Curfew was at eleven, in case Hayvin decided she wanted something to eat, and Mark took her out.

                Eleven fifteen, with the phone gripped tightly in Nikki’s hands, pacing in front of the windows while Dean constantly opened the door, looked outside, and stepped back in, Hayvin still wasn’t home.

“I’m worried…” Sam’s arm found Nikki’s shoulders, pulling her against his side, as they peered out the window.

“She’ll be okay…” he murmured, giving her a squeeze.

                Almost as if on cue, Hayvin appeared through the dark, stumbling along the side of the motel, her shoes in one hand, her purse in the other.

“Hayvin?” Nikki breathed, slipping around Sam, and barreling out the door with Dean a step ahead of her. She stumbled, stopping, as Dean scooped up their daughter, letting her collapse against him, before he carried her into the house.

                The minute he laid her upon the couch, they saw the red marks on her face, and the dirt on her dress.

“I’m going to disembowel that stupid little son of a bitch,” Dean growled.

“I’ll drive,” Sam replied, already moving to find his coat. Hayvin’s fingers grasped Dean’s hand, and Nikki grabbed at Sam, as they all turned to look at the teen.

“What happened, baby?” Nikki said softly, resting a hand on her daughter’s knee.

“I told him to stop…I told him to stop, I didn’t…You made rules, and I broke them, we kissed, but…but I was stopping. He wasn’t… we parked, about…about a mile…a mile from the school?” she told them, tears brimming her eyes. Nikki turned, looking up at Sam, who was already heading to the kitchen for a rag and some ice. “He just…he wouldn’t stop…so I kicked him…and sprayed him…a-and tried to run…and he chased me…and…we fought…I was screaming…I tried to get my mace back out, and I found the knife…”

“Oh no…”

“Sam, grab the keys!” Dean called over his shoulder, cupping Hayvin’s face, and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I d-didn’t mean to…I just wanted him to stop…”

“We’ll take care of it, Hayvin, just rest, please, ok?” he murmured, cupping Nikki’s cheek before heading towards the door. Sam tossed the keys to him, moving and handing Nikki the ice, before following Dean out the door.

“I’m so sorry, mommy,” Hayvin sputtered, gasping as she tried not to cry. Nikki shook her head, wrapping her arms around Hayvin as the teen sat up, and leaned into her.

“No, baby, no…no, it’s not your fault, it’s _not_ your fault, things will be okay.”

                It was almost three before the boys came back, exhausted, covered in dirt and God only knows what else, and stripping their clothes right off their bodies. Hayvin had showered and changed not long after they left, and was curled up on the couch in the basement, in sweats and a sweatshirt, fast asleep. Nikki, however, forced herself to drink a cup of coffee before pacing the house, waiting for Sam and Dean to come back. When the front door opened, she held out her hands for the clothes they were stripping off. Without question, they passed them off to her, Sam dusting a kiss to her forehead as he headed downstairs, and Dean locking the door before thumping against the wall to yank off his boots. Silently, Nikki headed down the hall, and shut the laundry room door behind her, pouring their clothes into the washer.

                The door reopened, and Dean, in just a pair of boxers, stepped in, shutting and leaning against the door as he watched her. Without batting an eye, she dumped color safe bleach, soap, fabric softener into the machine, pressed it onto the hottest setting, and started the machine, letting her hands fall to the edge of the shaking box.

“Nik?”

“I would do anything to keep you safe. So you don’t have to tell me a single thing about what you did out there…but I’m willing to listen if you want.”

“Safer if you don’t.”

“As it’s always been, I think.” He sighed, lowering his head, and reached up to rub his eyes.

“Hayvin?”

“Sleeping downstairs…didn’t want to be alone, but our bed isn’t big enough…I think having us up here, and Sam in the same room as her, is the safest she could possibly be.”

“She afraid she’ll get in trouble for what happened?”

“She was sexually and physically assaulted by someone she trusted, I’d be…” Her voice faltered, and Dean pushed off the door, wrapping his arms around Nikki’s waist.

“I know.” For a moment, they were quiet, as Dean silently assured her she didn’t have to continue talking.

“The thing…is…” she finally breathed, shaking her head. “Hayvin wasn’t afraid she was going to get in trouble for what she did to Mark…” Swallowing hard, Nikki pulled back, and turned around to see Dean, frowning. “She was afraid she was going to get into trouble for not following our rules.” Dean frowned, and dropped his head, sighing.

“After everything that happened tonight, that’s what she was…god, that girl…”

“You’re welcome to go downstairs…lay on the pullout with her…I won’t mind.” Dean raised his head, pressing a rough, needy kiss to Nikki’s lips.

“I know she needs us…but tonight she’ll have Sam…and tonight, **I** need **you**.” Without another word, Nikki laced her fingers with Dean’s, and led him down the hall, shutting off the lights as they went.

                She nudged his boxers off as they stood beside the bed, before stripping herself down, and climbing beneath the blankets with him.

“Nik, I don’t know that I’m up f-“

“Stop. That’s not what this is. You need me. I need you. It’s simple physical contact. So shut your mouth, and come here, Dean Winchester.” With a soft laugh, Dean curled up against Nikki, resting his head upon her chest, and taking her hand in his.

“Thank you, Nik…for letting me in.”

“Thank you for staying,” she murmured, closing her eyes and kissing the top of his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site._


End file.
